Time changes Everyone
by Emilloman
Summary: I didn't like the way skins fire ended so i decided to write my own ending, it's mostly Naomilly but there's some effy in there too, this is my first fanfic so don't judge to harshly :)


AN: So who else thought the ending of skins fire was extremely disapointing and shitty? there wasnt much of a conclusion and it left me more confused than ever! anyways im going to write my own conclusion to skins fire that takes place just before effy got arrested, hope you all enjoy! this is my first fanfac so please go easy on me and i will try to update as often as i can!  
SPOILER ALERT: contains scenes fron skins fire!  
Chapter 1: effy  
I lie next to my dying bestfriend, feeling guilty that i wasn't there for her when she needed me, God im such a prick! I turn to her and say "what are we going to do now?" she looks at me and blutly states "well I'm going to die,what are you going to do?" and at that moment i knew what i needed to do, I needed to get Emily here as soon as possible.  
I left the hospitol as quick as could and call up emily, the phone rang three times before she answered "Effy?" "yes.. ..it's effy" i stated nervously not knowing how to tell her possibly the worst news in her . "effy you alright?" Emily asked sounding a bit concerned "umm no not really... i dont really know how to tell you this Emily but Naomi has cancer... and it's not looking good at all, she needs you" and after that all i could here were quite sobs through the phone. about twenty minutes later i say to her "I've scheduled you a flight to come and see her it leaves tommorow morning". "How long has she known? how long have you known?" Emily asked her voice was cracking fro m her crying. "about 6 months, I told her to tell you but she wouldn't she didn't want to hurt you again" "And nobody bothered to fucking tell me!?" she was angry now, no actually more than angry she was fucking furious and now I get to be yelled at over the phone, thanks Naoms. "Emily she just wanted to protect you" "Fucking protect me? shes dying of cancer and she wants to protect me?! this is fucking bloody rediculous!" and with that the line was dead.  
I went back into the hospitol were Naomi was lying in her hospitol bed, she looked so fragile. she was asleep i didnt want to wake her she needed all the rest she can get so i left her a note saying went back to our flat to get some rest, ill come see you tommorow -Ef  
It was the next day i never left Naomi's side until Emily's flight was scheduled to arrive. i stood in the airport and waited while the rather fucking annoying carolers were singing christmas music, I was in no mood for this. I wanted to hit them over the head with a rock. and then i see Emily mixed in with a crowd, she's alot harder to find these days without her red hair, she looks like she hadn't slept in a while and her eyes are puffy, probably from cying. i give her a gentle wave as she walks toward me, she finally approches me and I say "hey...how are you?" she looks at me angrily and then she fucking slaps me! i just take it becuse I know shes going through hell right now and I knew that i deserved it.  
The cab ride was rather lonley and awfuly quite, she didn't say a word until the car parked, I let her exit the car first and just as i was about to get out of the car she stopped me and said camly at first " stay where you are... do you not think you've already taken enough away from me as it is?" she started to cry now, I feel awful for not telling her sooner "you didn't even deserve this time with her! you stole it from me!" "she wouldn't let me" i tried to interject be she cut me off " I'll never forgive you for that" and those words stung the most. Now that naomi is dying and Emily hates me theres not much left to do besides turn myself in. I tell the cab driver to take me to cannary wharf.  
I met up with Victoria there, I took the blame for the multi million pound scams and told her to leave Dom out of it she agreed as long as i mentioned jake in my statement. Dom never really did anything wrong in the first place, it's not his fault for loving me, looks like I'm going to fucking prison.  
I went back to the hospitol to she how Naomi and Emily were doing when i got there all i saw was emily standing outside " i can't go in" she looks up at me " I just...just need some more time" "There isn't anymore time emily" she clenches her fist and says " I'm so angry with her" there was a short moment of silence then i said "she's dying Emily" "I Know' was all she manage to could say before she started to cry again. I hug her and she grabbed on to me as her life depended on it, i pulled away and told her " be strong, be strong for her like she was for you" Emily nodded her head composed herself and slowly walk into Naomi's room. she got under the blankets with her and held her and wouldn't let go. Naomi mouthed "thank you" and smiled. I found myself crying i dont know if it was because i was sad that my bestfriend is dying or if it was out of joy to se two people that love eachother so much that not even cancer or death itself can come between them.  
later that night i wrote and signed the statement, as a police officer and Victoria were walking me out of the building and to the police car I saw Jake, he just stopped and stared at me. I looked away, ashamed of myself to thing that what we had was real. after we got out of the elevator and outside of the building the officer led me to his car and opened the door signaling for me to go in. as we drive away i let a small smirk begin to form on my lips.  
AN: well thats the first chapter i hope you all enjoyed it. let me know if you have any ideas for this story. ill try to put out the next chapter asap my updates will be ne farther than a week apart, feel free to leave any compliments and or constuctive criticism  
Oh! and dont forget to leave a review!:)


End file.
